


New years surprise

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established SwanQueen, F/F, LGBTQ, Married Life, Morning Sickness, Regina SwanMills, lesbian couple, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Regina, Emma and Henry and Zelena go to New York for new years celebrations.Regina has been really sick Emma persuades her to go out for the night but as soon as they get back Regina is right back to being sick.Is she unwell?sick with the flu?or something much more exciting?





	New years surprise

“Oh come on not fair.” Regina pouted laying on the end of the bed

 

 

“Regina SwanMills, get your ass out of bed, we are going to the ball drop and that’s final.”

 

 

“I still don’t see why we can’t stay in tonight.”

 

 

Luckily for Emma she still had her old apartment in New York, so they all stayed there over the holidays, much cheaper than trying to find a hotel at such late notice; they all decided rather last minute to go away, they all needed the break.

 

 

“Because you have been sick every day this week, you need to at least have a few hours out and try and enjoy yourself.” Emma smiled leaning over her wife, giving a small kiss.

 

 

“He’s fifteen.” Regina raised her concern

 

 

“That he is...you’re worried?”

 

 

“Aren’t you?” Regina asked as Emma pulled her to her feet.

 

 

“No, he’s been left alone plenty of times, he will be fine but I knew you would feel like this so I called Zelena to come and pick him up, she will be here in ten minutes, she is staying in the apartment across the way, I have something special planned for tonight.” Emma whispered, moving Regina’s dark hair out of the ay and kissing down her neck.

 

 

A loud cough came from the door way of their bedroom. “Really?” Zelena cackled “Couldn’t wait 5 minutes to get in her pants?”

 

 

“Zelena your early.” Emma stated frustrated with the red haired witch

 

 

“Actually, I’m not you said to be here at 6 and it’s 6:10” Zelena argued

 

 

“Alright, alright I’m coming.” Regina stumbled towards the door, the tiredness showing in her eyes, Zelena didn’t moving from the spot in the door way.

 

 

“Not yet you’re not.” Emma smacked her wife’s ass on the way out of the bedroom.

 

 

Luckily for the Zelena was used to them being so sexual and playful and certainly used to them having their hands all over each other. Three years of marriage and still they couldn’t keep their hands of one another, underneath Zelena’s snide remarks; she thought it was pretty incredible.

 

 

“Hey kid.” Emma grinned, seeing her son’s overnight bag all packed “Have everything you need?”

 

 

“I think so... Yep all packed.” Henry looked up, and ran to his mom’s throwing his arms round them “Have a good time tonight won’t you? Don’t miss me too much.”

 

 

“We will always miss you.” Regina kissed the top of Henry’s head and gave Zelena a quick hug, seeing them out the apartment “BE GOOD!” Regina shouted as the pair as they walked across the way.

 

 

“Gina...” Emma grabbed her wife’s hand pulling her back into the apartment and closing the door “Are you just about ready?” Emma asked, and a nod came as the reply.

 

 

The two women left the house, arriving at the ball drop just in time; they had stopped for dinner on the way and as usual completely lost track of time, but they arrived with a few minutes to spare, before they knew the countdown to New Year had begun.

 

 

 _“10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_ The crowd shouted as the fireworks went bang.

 

 

“Happy new year babe.” Emma smiled and before Regina could answer with the same wording, Emma grabbed her wife by her waist pulling her in close so their noses were touching, and eased them both into a long, hard kiss. Emma caressed Regina’s face with her knuckles.

 

 

Hours later, around 4am Regina and Emma walked into the apartment. “Well that was a go- Gina!?” Emma shouted watching her wife drop her bag and coat as she ran to the bathroom.

 

 

Emma tentatively walked into the bathroom, peeking around the open crack and pushing the door open, so she could walk in “Babe?”

 

“Go away.” Regina protested as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

 

 

“Food poison? I knew we shouldn’t have bought those burgers.” Emma teased trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

“Fuck. Off.” Regina groaned as she threw up some more which only made Emma roll her eyes at her stubborn wife, as she came and kneeled behind her.

 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Emma smiled rubbing soothing circles on Regina’s back.

 

 

“I hate you.” Regina huffed

 

 

“Naaaa, you don’t, you looooovvvveeee meeeee.” Emma sang

 

 

“I will be sick on you if you’re not carefu...“ Regina gagged before she went again, hugging the toilet seat and puking more.

 

 

“Yeesh, your majesty has a bad temper today. Someone shit in your burger?”

 

 

“Miss. Swan, I am going to puke on you.” Regina warned as she lifted her head slightly giving her wife a death glare.

 

 

“Don’t be a Miss. Pouty face.”

 

 

“I will put your head through a wall, if we were in storybrooke it would be a fireball to your head.” Regina groaned before retching over the toilet “I don’t feel good.”

 

 

Emma just snorted at that remark, she was so used to Regina’s mood, but lately they’d been worse than normal, then there was the sickness too. “WAIT A MINUTE!” Emma shouted.

 

 

Regina literally jumped out her skin “Fucking hell Emma. What is it?”

 

 

“You’re preggers!” Emma squealed

 

 

“I’m what...” and again the brunette heaved over the toilet before finishing off her comment to her wife “...now?”

 

 

“PREGNANT! YOU ARE PREGNANT!” Emma screamed as she stood up jumping up and down, Regina just shook her head as she flushed the toilet and stood up.

 

 

“Babe, calm down.” Regina took her wife’s hands into her own “I have no idea what goes on in that pretty little head of yours but I’m not pregnant.”

 

 

“Prove it, take a pregnancy test. They’re in that cupboard.” Emma pointed to under the sink.

 

 

Regina frowned at wife with curiosity covering her face, but she opened the cupboard door taking out a box and setting it on the side “So do I want to know why you have three boxes of pregnancy tests already here?”

 

 

“You can never be too prepared.” Emma responded in a heartbeat, smiling proudly.

 

 

“Of course you would say that.” Regina opened the box and took out a stick, she yanked down her trousers and underwear sitting on the toilet, taking a few seconds before she peed on the stick “Take a picture it will last longer.” Regina quipped at the blonde who was staring at the brunette peeing, not that it bothered Regina they’d seen each other in much more compromising positions than peeing on a pregnancy test.

 

 

“All peed out.” Regina smirked putting the test on the side.

 

 

The time seemed to go as slow as ever and Regina now standing up, hands washed fully dresses was pacing the bathroom.

 

 

“Babe? Babe? Gina?” Emma tried but Regina didn’t seem to be home “MY QUEEN!” Emma shouted making the brunette gaze up suddenly “Huh?”

 

 

Emma had the stick in her hand “You want to see it?”

 

 

“No, you tell me...” Regina frowned with worry, it wasn’t worry that she was pregnant it worry that she wasn’t. “JUST TELL ME EMMA!”

 

 

“Calm your big tits Gina. You’re pregnant, we’re having a baby.”

 

 

“I-I-I’m pregnant?” Regina smiled

 

 

“Yes! YES YOU ARE!” Emma squealed throwing the stick over her shoulders, grabbing Regina by the waist, picking her up and spinning her around as she gave a long passionate kiss.


End file.
